


Quinn/Rachel Drabbles and Short Stories

by shyath



Category: Glee
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyath/pseuds/shyath
Summary: Crossposted from Fanfiction.net. Various drabbles and short stories featuring Quinn/Rachel.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Kudos: 10





	1. Solace In Your Arms

Being with Finn had felt like obligation – his eager kisses against my pursed lips, his embrace threatening to suffocate my every breath, the simplest of his touches bearing down on me with the weight of a penance. His crooked, trusting smiles stung the edges of my eyes and I grew ever more proficient at allaying his concerns (empty promises whispered in my broken voice and he would grin like he _understood_ ).

It had been a gamble with Puck – my hands around his arm as he paraded his newest conquest, our knees bumping together as his hands pressed heavily into my expanding stomach (our two heartbeats slowing to match the barely formed one inside me) in his brief moments of sincerity. His hopeful, sorrowful smiles pricked at what remained of my conscience and I learned to push him away (it was painful how desperately he had wanted to prove he could be _good_ at something).

With Rachel, it had felt like coming home – her cautious arms around me as I broke down with Beth's name on my lips, her faltering singing to the tune of a nearly muted radio as she tried to be strong for me, her hesitation to declare love even as I could see it in her eyes (as I hoped she could see it reflected in my own). Her heartbreakingly beautiful smiles tugged and beckoned and I could not help but smile back and be the first to take the plunge for a change: "I love you."


	2. Our Hesitation Will End Us  So Love Me Forever Instead

I cannot come to a conclusion – are her touches a testament to her restless spirit? are they from the transience of our stolen moments? Brief as they are, her touches still leave indelible impressions on my skin (on my heart), transparent to all but my own eyes. She trails bittersweet promises along the lines and curves of my body, interspersed with kisses dry from heavy silences and wet from short breakdowns.

"No …"

"Please -"

"W-we shouldn't."

"I can't … Not without you."

Times like this make me wonder who is in control. You? Me? Quinn Fabray or Rachel Berry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for Challenge #260 ~ Remainder Week: #252 ~ Restless, #253 ~ Transparent and #254 ~ Conclusion at femslash100.


	3. More Than Words

The world becomes too much at times. It _hurts_ to even pretend she is okay.

She wants to admit the pain she feels in her abdomen on nights she wakes to a phantom baby crying for attention.

She wants to confess the blossoming ache in her heart after spending yet _another_ day mocking a girl – _the_ girl with an attitude more than anyone knows what to do with, with a voice that secretly makes her cry, with a smile that follows her beyond her waking hours – to the point of dimming that beautiful spark in brown eyes.

She _knows_ that everything will eventually surge forth, that she will drown herself in her promises to be better, in her dreams to be with _her_. She knows she needs someone to save her from herself. She knows who she _wants_ that person to be. She knows she might never get it, but –

"Quinn! I am appalled at how rude you are being. Need I remind you that you had been the one to suggest this meeting? Had I known you would be discourteous enough to ignore me during the brainstorming process, I –'

Quinn blinks, taking in the sight of Rachel furiously pacing up and down ( _gorgeous_ ) before her as she continues to berate the blonde. The blonde smiles nervously when an epiphany strikes her with all the subtlety of a cheerful Santana, reaching out to take Rachel's hands in her own and squeezing once to get the brunette's attention.

Rachel frowns adorably. "What?" she asks sulkily.

Quinn's smile falters slightly, but she responds so earnestly she almost surprises herself, "May I tell you something?"

Rachel's frown deepens, but she nods.

Quinn feels tears gathering in her eyes and she inhales sharply to prepare herself. _I'm sorry, I'm sorry –_ "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for Challenge #268 ~ Save at femslash100.


	4. I Dare You to Love Me

Quinn supposed it could have been the smile that first won her over, but Rachel Barbra Berry had been smiling like _that_ (like the entire world was perfect, like she was already the star she was always claiming she would be) ever since first grade and never once had she caused Quinn's heart to act the way it did now (painfully out of control and why was it that she hoped it would carry on in this manner for at least a few more moments?).

The turning point might have been the day Rachel ruined Quinn's life, but Quinn had been furious, so furious and Quinn did not think that anger was a state of mind that would be conducive to this, this sensation of – _what? affection? love? no … no, it cannot be._

The moment of truth could be the day Quinn caught Rachel's eyes as she performed and the brunette had held her stare throughout the entire song. It had been intense and overwhelming, a look bordering on heartbreak and not daring to approach hopefulness, a look promising forever and fairytales come true, a look revealing a girl waiting for rejection.

It had taken one missed note, one hitched breath, Rachel running off the stage, Brittany yelling at Quinn frantically, Santana elbowing her sharply in the ribs, Finn looking confused and Sam looking shattered, but the blonde caught up with Rachel in the empty parking lot of McKinley High and she tasted of the first of many, the start of a long road, the beginning of a home, the flutters of a true love.

"Never," Quinn breathed raggedly as they finally fell apart, their knees bumping together as they struggled to keep standing.

"What?"

"I'm never letting you go."

"I'll remember that," Rachel whispered with a teary smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for Challenge #258 ~ After at femslash100.


	5. All I Am Because You Love Me

Hers is a light touch against my lips, gentle fingers that wander and imprint their scarcely discernible heat upon my skin, an enveloping warmth that promises long nights and even longer days spent entwined around (in) each other. Hers is the longing that has my heart beating out of rhythm, the love that stories are written about (for). Hers is the presence I cannot live without (do not know how to live without), the smile that makes my day, the tears that rip my entire world apart, the voice that is my purpose in life.

"I love you, Rachel Berry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for Challenge #265 ~ Print at femslash100

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for Challenge #263 ~ Radio at femslash100.


End file.
